Jak and Daxter
This article is about the "Jak and Daxter" character. For the series, see Jak and Daxter (series). Jak and Daxter are the main protagonists of the'' Jak and Daxter'' franchise. They both appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale together as a playable character. Jak and Daxter's rivals are Ratchet & Clank in this game. Biography ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS, DAX! Lifelong best friends with a knack for getting themselves into and out of trouble, Jak and Daxter may not always agree on which of them is the true hero and which is the sidekick, but they know how to work together to defeat all threats to their planet. Jak’s ability to manipulate ECO, the life force of their planet, combines with the duo’s skill with gadgets, guns, and vehicles to make short work of those who wish them harm.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/all-stars-jak.html THE LEGACY OF JAK AND DAXTER: *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier'' Arcade Opening Jak along with Daxter are riding around the world in the Hellcat cruiser looking for a new source of ECO. Jak heard of a new more powerful eco and is sure about it. He also thinks he's not the only one looking for it. Daxter decides to join Jak on his quest by saying, "Well, you're in luck. Just so happens my calendar's clear today. And tomorrow". Daxter: "So where are we heading, anyways? And don't say, 'Somewhere thataway,' again. Jak: "Believe me, I wish I could say exactly, Daxter. I'm positive there's a new source of ECO out here somewhere." Daxter: "More ECO? Are you sure about this?" Jak: "From what I've heard, this is something different. Powerful stuff. And we may not be the only people looking for it." Daxter: "Why do I get the feeling your neck is going to need saving again? Well, you're in luck. Just so happens my calendar's clear today. And tomorrow." Jak: "It's good to have you here looking out for me, Dax." Daxter: "Isn't that what I always do?" Rival Name: Ratchet & Clank Reason: While searching for the new type of ECO, Jak and Daxter come across Ratchet and Clank, whom Daxter mistakens as a two-headed freak. After he realizes that Ratchet and Clank are actually two individuals, Daxter labels Clank as a sidekick. Clank, inquiring upon Daxter's comment, mistakens Daxter for a weasel, causing Daxter to angrily respond. Jak, offended by Clank's unintentional insult towards Daxter, decides to challege the two. In response, Ratchet and Clank jump into fighting stances and begin to fight. Connection: Both the Jak and Daxter franchise and Ratchet & Clank franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games. Jak and Ratchet have also been considered the mascots of their generation, and have actually met each other in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they bickered amongst themselves, but eventually became allies. Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank are duos that involve one character for main gameplay (Jak and Ratchet) and one character for support/help (Daxter and Clank). Daxter: You know, we've run into some real freaks on this little adventure of yours. Like that thing for example! Two heads! Ratchet: What'd you just say? Clank: Pardon me? Daxter: Oh, the little one is just a sidekick. Clank: Did that... weasel... creature just call me a "sidekick?" Daxter: WEASEL CREATURE!!? Jak: Maybe it's time someone taught you some manners! Ending Jak talks to Daxter about how those people they came across were interesting. He then claims the important thing is that they are gone and that the planet is safe again. Daxter replies by saying, "no the important thing is that we're finally going home". Both of our unlikely heroes also comment on how they can't wait to see their girlfriends back at home. They also succeeded in finding the new ECO and claims the new eco is the reason how they pull everything off. Daxter: "Well, THAT was different." Jak: "Yeah, some of those... people... were pretty... interesting. The important thing is they're gone now, and the planet is safe again." Daxter: "No, the important thing is we're finally going home. I know a certain girl wearing a certain pair of pants I'm long overdue to see." Jak: "Yeah, it'll be good to see Keira again, too." Daxter: "Yeah, we've got some stories to tell, huh? Don't worry, I'll make sure to mention your part in all of this. Maybe." Jak: "The fact is, I'm not even sure how we pulled a lot of that off. It must have something to do with this new ECO we found." Daxter: "Really? I'd say I was my usual spectacular self, same as always. Say, you want to step on it? I'm getting hungry." Jak: "Buckle up, buddy. Let's see if we can get back in time for lunch." Gameplay Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'You're going down!' - Jak holds up his Blaster straight up in the air and says, "Like it or not, you're going down," while giving a thumbs down. Daxter says a couple different lines every use of this taunt. *'Let me at 'em!' - Jak holds his Blaster at a diagonal angle upwards to the side while saying, "C'mon Dax!" Daxter says, "I'll handle this!" and karates the air (similar to what he did in Jak II while in the Bar trying to impress Tess while telling one of his stories). *'Orange Lightning' - Jak says, "Let's do this!" Daxter jumps down from his shoulder and shows off while saying, "That's right we bad!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Ha! You call this a fight?" (Daxter) **"You should all give up...now!" (Daxter) **"I'm ready!" *'Prematch:' **"Orange Lightning!" (Daxter) **"You're goin' down!" (Daxter) **"Oh! huh? ... *sighs*" **"Hahha! (Daxter) huh?" *'Item Pick-up:' **"It ain't Eco, but good enough for me!" (Daxter) **"Grab that bad boy!" (Daxter) **"Put your back into it, Jak!" (Daxter) **"No way! Cool!" (Daxter) **"Light her up padre!" (Daxter) **"Got it!" (Jak) **"Surprise time!" (Daxter) **"Now were talking!" (Daxter) **"Are those pants ever gonna show up?" (Daxter) *'Using Precursor Legacy' **"Ooh, that's the stuff." (Daxter) *'Using Dark Jak's Dark Bomb:' **"Whoo-ho-hoo, let 'em have it!" (Daxter) **"Hroah!" *'Using Light Jak:' **"Time to go Precursor on 'em!" (Daxter) *'Successful KO:' **"Word to the wise: Don't piss us off." (Daxter) **"Easier than those Metal Heads!" **"You're gonna have to do better than that!" **"Done, and Done." (Daxter) **"Do you need medical attention?" (Daxter) **"Did someone miss his breakfast?" (Daxter) **"We're just getting started!" **"And he's down for the count." (Daxter) **"Think you can keep up?" *'Respawn:' **"Let's do this, Jak!" (Daxter) **"Keira says to be careful, remember?" (Daxter) **"We can handle this!" **"Don't forget what I taught you Jak!" (Daxter) **"I'll handle this Dax." **"The boys are back!" (Daxter) **"You're in for a big suprise." **"Here we go again." (Daxter) **"Who called the boys?" (Daxter) **"Let the game begin!" (Daxter) **"Let's finish this!" **"Ready when you are." **"Alright let's do this Dax!" (Jak) **"Time to clear the space!" (Jak) *'Taunt - You're going down!:' **'"Let's whip 'em Jak!" (Daxter) **"You're going down!" (Jak and Daxter) **"You're asking for it!" (Daxter) **"Let's get this wimp." (Daxter) **"Let 'em all have it Jak." (Daxter) **"Bring it on donut hole!" (Daxter) **"Even Pecker could take em!" (Daxter) Intros and Outros Introduction *'Locked 'N Loaded, Baby'- Jak reloads his Blaster while Daxter jumps off of his shoulder and says, "Orange Lightning!" *'This Isn't A Game'- Jak is with his arms crossed and Daxter is climbing around the screen knocking on it and Jak says. "Huh?"'' *'The Boys Are Back'''- Jak jumps out from the air and lands on the ground and comes back up while thrusting his fist & arm forward and Daxter says, "Going down!" *'Ready When You Are'- Daxter jumps onto Jak and says, "Haha!" as he runs around Jak's body and Jak says, "Huh"? Winning Screen *'Victory Dance- '''Jak fist pumps while Daxter slides on the ground playing air guitar and Jak says, "''Oh Yeah!" *'Naughty Ottsel'- Daxter jumps on Jak's shoulders and pulls back his head. *'Life Is Good- '''Jak puts his Blaster on his shoulders (in a pose similar to ''Jak II ''artwork) and Daxter hangs from the gun with one arm. *'Thats Right, We Bad'''- Jak is standing with a smirk on his face and puts his hand out while Daxter slaps it while jumping onto his shoulder. Losing Screen *If using Victory Dance: Jak looks down with a sad expression and puts his hand behind his neck while Daxter on the ground covers his eyes. *If using Naughty Ottsel: Jak crouches down on one knee and punch the ground while Daxter crosses his arms and looks away to the side. *If using Life is Good: Jak hunches over trying to suppress his anger as Dark Eco emits from his body. *If using That's Right, We Bad: Jak stands crossing his arms with an angry expression as Daxter dramatically reaches out, apparantly yelling "NO!" Results Screen *'Win': Daxter prances around Jak's waist (barely visible given how the win box is staged), and Jak laughs as Dax jumps up onto his shoulder. *'Lose': Jak lies unconcious on the ground as Daxter worridly stands on top of him. Victory Music Precursor Heroes '(unlocked at rank 4) '''To Another Adventure '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Mar's Armor Jak's default outfit is based upon his appearance near the end of Jak 3, after collecting all the pieces of Mar's armor. This is prior to Daxter receiving pants. *Default Color: Brown armor, red bandanna, white trousers and red wastelander cape. *Blue Armor, yellow bandanna, white trousers and yellow wastelander cape. *Red Armor, brown bandanna, brown trousers and brown wastelander cape. *Orange armor, dark blue bandanna, brown trousers and dark blue wastelander cape. Old World Jak Jak's wearing his outfit from Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. His goatee is also shaven to further represent his younger appearance. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *'''Alternate Colors **Default Color: Blue tunic, white bandages and white trousers. **Red tunic, white bandages and white trousers. **Orange tunic, white bandages and white trousers. **Black tunic, black bandages and black trousers. Combat Racer Jak wearing his outfit from Jak X: Combat Racing. His goatee has more hair, which further represents his older appearence from Jak X. This costume is unlocked once you reach level Level 10. *'Alternate Colors' **Default Color: Blue Jacket, white shirt, light brown pants and blue shoes. **Red Jacket, white shirt, dark brown pants and dark brown shoes. **Green Jacket, black shirt, white pants and dark grayish shoes. **Black Jacket, white shirt, light black pants and black shoes. Gallery Jak.png|Jak and Daxter as they appear in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale jak Sig.png|Jak and Daxter new PSASBR look. jaket.png JAK AND DAXTER Revealed.png|JAK AND DAXTER Revealed. Jak_thumb.jpg Jak1.JPG|Jak using the Beam Reflexor on Sandover Village. Jak2.JPG|Jak using the Wave Concussor. vlcsnap-2012-11-01-03h06m42s75.png|Jak using the Jetboard. Jak3.JPG|Jak using the Mass Inverter. Jak4.JPG|Daxter Pummel(Grab). Jak5.JPG|Victory Dance Jak6.JPG JakLvl1.JPG|Jak and Daxter's Level 1 Super- Precursor Legacy. JakLvl2.JPG|Jak and Daxter Level 2 Super (Dark Jak) JakLvl3.JPG|Jak and Daxter's Level 3 Super (Light Jak) JakLvl3-2.JPG|Jak's Level 3 Super (Light Jak using Light Blast). Classic Jak's Introduction.png|Old World Jak Introduction Jak in the intro with his Gyro Burster..png|Jak in the intro with his Gyro Burster Jak and Daxter Rivalry.png|Ratchet & Clank Rivalry JD Arcade.png|Arcade opening JD Arcade2.png JD Arcade3.png|Rival opening JD Arcade4.png|Meeting Ratchet & Clank JD Arcade5.png|"Oh, the little one is just a sidekick" JD Arcade6.png|Insulted again rival5.png|Jak and Daxter rival cutscene JD Arcade12.png|difference in POV Jak X.png|Combat Racer Ratchet-vs-jak.gif|Ratchet and Clank rivalry Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale - Jak and Daxter Trailer Seth Killian's Jak & Daxter Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Jak_%26_Daxter_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Trivia *Jak and Daxter are one of three characters to fight as a duo, the others being Ratchet & Clank and Kat & Dusty. *Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank and Sackboy are the only three characters whose stages (Sandover Village, Metropolis and Dreamscape) were revealed before they were. *Jak's default outfit in this game is the Wastelander outfit with''' Mar's Armor''' from'' Jak 3.' *In the ''Jak series, when performing punches or spin kicks, Jak's hands and feet will enlarge during the attack. This happens in All-Stars as well. *His unlockable outfit is the racer uniform from Jak X: Combat Racing. Although Daxter acquires them at the end of Jak 3, he still doesn't wear pants in this game. *Jak has access to most his gun mods in this game, exceptions include the Vulcan Fury, Scatter Gun, Plasmite RPG and the Super Nova. *Jak's super moves, Precursor Legacy, Dark Jak's Dark Bomb and Light Jak, debuted in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, and Jak 3 respectively. This makes Jak's super moves the only moves that are in chronological alignment with the games the moves first appeared in. *Jak, alongside Cole MacGrath, are the only characters to be able to produce a shield during a Super. *Jak also appears in Hot Shots Golf Fore ''as a golfer with Daxter as his caddy. *This marks Jak and Daxter's second appearance in a PlayStation crossover with Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank, the first being ''PlayStation Move Heroes. **Ratchet & Clank also make cameos in Jak II and Jak 3, with Ratchet also appearing as a playable driver in Jak X: Combat Racing. **Jak and Daxter also appear on Clank's apartment's HoloVision in Megapolis as well as some billboards in Allgon City in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. **Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank are the only characters that had their official artwork changed during the development of the game. **Jak and Daxter are considered to be one of the mascots of the PS2 console, alongside Ratchet & Clank and Sly Cooper. *Jak also appears as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked and as DLC, alongside Daxter, in LittleBigPlanet 2 and ModNation Racers. *In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Daxter's face appears on Drake's wetsuit that reads "Ottsel", which is the name of Daxter's species. This same wetsuit is also Nathan Drake's 2nd DLC costume for all-stars. **Another easter egg is that, in every Uncharted ''game, there is a treasure called "Strange Relic", which is a Precursor Orb from the ''Jak and Daxter ''games. **Jak's goggles also appear as multiplayer accessories in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, available for every character. *Jak and Daxter are the second characters in All-Stars to be represented by Naughty Dog, the first being Nathan Drake. *Jak, Nariko and Sir Daniel are the only characters whose original voice actors did not reprise their roles in this game. ** However Josh Keaton did voice Jak in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. ** Also, Daxter's voice actor returns. *Daxter, along with Fat Princess and Buzz, have previously made an appearance in the PS3 game PAIN as playable characters via downloadable content. *Jak is one of four characters who can glide around the stage in Level 3, the others being Evil Cole, Kat and Isaac Clarke. *Despite Jak and Daxter being their full name, only Jak is written on the character select screen. *Jak's strap in the middle of his goggles are red in this All-Stars. In his franchise it was gray. *In Jak & Daxter's ending Daxter says "I have a certain girl wearing a certain pair of pants I'm dying to see" ''this indicates that the game takes place after Daxter recieved his pants. *Jak and Daxter are one of the 4 first-party characters to start on the PlayStation 2, the others being Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper and Kratos. *Jak and Daxter are the first characters to be shown in the game's opening. *In the game's opening, Jak's bandanna and the strap between his goggles glow, so do the yellow parts of his Gyro Burster. *Jak and Daxter are one of three characters who "break the fourth wall" in their animations, the others being Kratos and Zeus. This happens in the '''This Isn't A Game' intro animation, when Daxter knocks on the screen. However, the title name could be a reference to Jak 3, where Seem says "This isn't a game!" and Jak and Daxter look at the camera. *Jak and Daxter's losing screen is a reference to the death scenes in Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and Jak 3. *Hellcat Cruisers appear in Jak and Daxter's main menu background. **This same background is also a dymanic theme available in the PlayStation Network Store. References Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Jak And Daxter Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:Naughty Dog Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Characters from Platformers Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters